A hunter of Artemis
by I Think I Am Awesome
Summary: She lived a normal life, until she got to know who she really was. She had read a lot about Greek mythology but never thought it was true. When she reaches Camp half-blood, the hunters of Artemis were also there. It was her because of whom an oath was broken and now she HAS to succeed to live. What will happen to her. Who is her godly parent? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction; my first one was THE ODD DEMIGOD.**_

_**I know the name sucks but check it out!**_

_**Anyway, to the story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Greek mythology!" Silvia exclaimed. She was very curious about Greek mythology in her history period. She had always been very interested with this particular subject.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Kentucky said. Mr. Kentucky was an old man, at least he looked old. He had a funny nose and ruffled white-black hair. He wore specs that reached his nose.

"Today, as you all know we will learn Greek mythology. There were twelve Olympian gods. Can anyone tell me their names?" Mr. Kentucky asked. Silvia's hand shot straight up. Mr. Kentucky motioned for her to speak.

"There are the three eldest gods; the big three. They are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus, the god of the skies and lightening, Poseidon, god of the seas and father of horses and Hades, god of the underworld. There are also Hephaestus, god of machinery and fire and his wife, Aphrodite, goddess of love. Ares, god of war and Athena, Poseidon's rival, goddess of wisdom, arts and crafts and battle strategy. Apollo and Artemis, the twins. Apollo is the god of medicine, healing, truth and sun. Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and the moon. Hermes, god of stealing and the messenger of the gods. Hestia, who no longer is considered as a main Olympian, just like Hades. She is the goddess of hearth and home. Dionysus, god of wine for whom Hestia gave up her throne." Silvia finished. Mr. Kentucky was breathless at the wonderful answer.

"Very well, Silvia. You sure like Greek mythology, don't you?" Mr. Kentucky asked and Silvia looked at her friends who were also breathless at the unknown information. The class continued and Silvia kept answering all the questions. At the end of the class, Mr. Kentucky gave an assignment in which they had to make a chart on Greek mythology in a pair.

"Hey Silvia?" A guy with black hair and dark brown eyes asked. "Will you be my partner for the assignment?" Silvia knew this guy knew nothing about Greek mythology so she simply said, "I'm sorry, Jacob. But I already have a partner." Then, disappointed, Jacob went away. More people came to ask her to be her partner but Silvia disappointed them all. Then she walked over to her friend Kate.

"Hey Kate! Wanna be partners for the assignment?"

"Sure!" Kate said. They then walked to the cafeteria.

After about a month, Silvia saw a huge monster-like creature. She did not know what that was but she ran after it. The sky was dark and Silvia liked it that way. It was easier for her to run after it somehow. The moonlight shone. _Granny must be worried._ Silvia thought. Instead of running after her prey, Silvia decided to go back to her Grand mother.

"Where were you?" Her Grand mother asked, worriedly.

"I was just running behind a… never mind. You won't believe me."

"Oh, I will."

"I was running behind a… a monster!" Her grand mother wasn't shocked at all. She just sighed.

"Just come back in." Silvia's granny said.

_**This is just one chapter and believe me it isn't my best chapter. Please wait for my next chapter and keep reading. I promise a better chapter next time.**_

_**And, if you have any ideas for which monster it could be, write it in the review box below.**_

_**Which reminds me,**_

_**Please**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So I'm back!**_

_**I have this new chapter up now!**_

_**But before that I would like to thank some people:**_

_**PANDAFiiED and SilverDeer 08 for favourite this story!**_

_**Justreadit729 and SilverDeer 08 for reviewing**_

_**Now, to the story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_**"Where were you?" Her Grand mother asked, worriedly.**_

_**"I was just running behind a… never mind. You won't believe me."**_

_**"Oh, I will."**_

_**"I was running behind a… a monster!" Her grand mother wasn't shocked at all. She just sighed.**_

_**"Just come back in." Silvia's granny said.**_

After a long night, Silvia didn't wake up before 8:00 a.m. It was summer! Holidays! No school, no homework. At least for now. When she woke up, she found her grand mother talking to a girl. Later she realized it was Kate!

"Kate!" Silvia exclaimed. Kate gave a nervous glance towards Silvia's grandmother and Silvia's grandmother nodded her head. That seemed to relax Kate a bit.

"Silvia! I was just planning if you wanted to come to a camp of mine this summer!" Kate said.

"CAMP!" Silvia loved camps. Who knows if she would like this camp or not?

"I take that as a yes," Kate giggled.

After a tiring day of packing summer clothes, Silvia re-checked through everything. Denim shorts- check, normal shorts- check, T-shirts- check, books- check, shoes- check… It was a long list of things. Kate had told Silvia that you would need loads of extra clothes.

After twenty minutes of re-checking, Silvia heard a knock on the door.

"Silvia, are you still packing?" Silvia's granny asked, worriedly.

"No grandma, I'm through packing. I was just re-checking everything." Silvia answered reassuringly.

That night only, Kate had come over for dinner.

"Silvia, you ready? For tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Yup! All packed. What is this camp about, anyway?" Silvia was very curious.

"Umm… Greek mythology." Why Kate hesitated, Silvia didn't care. She was thinking of how someone could build a camp based on Greek mythology.

The next day, Kate came to pick Silvia up for the camp.

"You ready?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Silvia answered nervously.

After a long ride to the middle of nowhere, as Silvia called it, they got of and walked to the top of the hill.

"Wow!" Was all Silvia could say about the new camp she was going to attend. People were arching, sword fighting, climbing a volcano and so much more!

"Welcome home, Silvia." Kate said, warmly.

"Home," Silvia repeated.

"Kate!" A voice called out. "There you are! You got the new demigod?"

"Yeah, can't you see her?" Kate said, as if it was very obvious.

"Right, right. Hi, I'm Silena, daughter of Aphrodite." **(Just pretend she is still alive.)**

"A-Aphrodite? But isn't that just a myth? Isn't _all _that just a myth?" Silvia asked. She definitely never expected this to happen.  
Kate and Silena then explained Silvia everything. All she could comprehend from all this was that she was a demigod, had ADHD for a reason, and most importantly, Greek mythology isn't a myth.

"Who are you?" Silvia politely asked the girl sitting close to the fire. Nobody really noticed her there.

"I am Hestia, goddess of home and hearth." The girl, lady Hestia, said. Silvia bowed in the presence of a goddess.

"Does nobody know you? Nobody talks to you."

"They do know me, but they don't notice me."

And there was a long conversation with lady Hestia and Silvia.

"Attention everyone." A half human, half horse, centaur said. He was Chiron.

"The hunters of Artemis are here. Therefore, a game of capture the flag will be held."

There was a round of applause.

"Don't get too happy," a girl said, to whom all the camp bowed to. Looking at how everyone was bowing, Silvia assumed it was Lady Artemis.

"This time, we do not want a game of capture the flag." Lady Artemis said.

No game of capture the flag seemed to depress the camp. A few girls came behind Lady Artemis, and they were exhausted. A girl with short hair, electric blue eyes, and punk clothes looked at Silvia and was shocked. She whispered something to her friends and they asked Lady Artemis something, "Is she who you were talking about, milady?" Lady Artemis nodded.

_**Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!  
Also, I have another story called the odd demigod. Check it out, if you would like to. But, the thing that keeps me posting new chapters are Reviews!  
So,**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	3. Joining The Hunt

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks to EVERYONE who favourite and reviewed this story!**_

_**You guys keep me updating this story although I would like some more reviews.**_

_**Now, without further delay, to the story!  
Enjoy!**_

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**No game of capture the flag seemed to depress the camp. A few girls came behind Lady Artemis, and they were exhausted. A girl with short hair, electric blue eyes, and punk clothes looked at Silvia and was shocked. She whispered something to her friends and they asked Lady Artemis something, "Is she who you were talking about, milady?" Lady Artemis nodded.**_

_**NOW:**_

Silvia was feeling like a fifth wheel even though Kate was trying to introduce her to her friends. Actually, she didn't want to socialize right now. She would rather talk to Lady Hestia. Lady Hestia, being the goddess of home and hearth did bring some warmth to her visit to Camp half-blood. Silvia told Kate that she will be meeting her after a while and went to the sea and sat down on a boulder. She gazed at the calm and peaceful sea in the night sky. She looked up at the crescent moon and felt someone pinch her on her forearm. She turned to find nobody. _Weird_, Silvia thought.

After a while of sitting alone and getting lost in thoughts, Silvia felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find two girls who she saw with Lady Artemis earlier in the evening. The spiky haired, punk rock girl and a girl with long black hair braided.

"Hello," the girl with long black hair greeted.

"Hi," Silvia greeted back.

"I'm Thalia, and this is Zoe." The punk girl introduced, pointing respectively at Zoe.

"I'm Silvia," Silvia told them.

"Umm… Do you know why we are here?" Thalia asked.

"Nope," Silvia admitted. "But I'm guessing you are here to ask me to join the hunt."

"Thee is part of it," Zoe said.

"Come on, Zoe! I told you earlier also, 'that' is the word. Not 'thee' nowadays. Got it?" Thalia taught Zoe.

"Firstly," Silvia interrupted if anything else would come in. " I would gladly like to join the hunt. Secondly, why did you ask Lady Artemis if _I _was the one she was talking about? Am I weird just because I have ADHD _and_ dyslexia _and_ have this weird obsession with silver things?"

"You like silver things?" Thalia asked, curiously.

"Umm… Yeah. You see, there is this one bracelet I always wear." Silvia showed them her silver bracelet with a silver bow and arrow, a silver lock and key and the letters 'S' and 'A' in silver. "Grandma says that mom gave me this bracelet."

"What about thee dad? Is thee, I mean _that_ right, Thalia?" Zoe asked.

"Nope, you said _thee _again. It is _your_ dad, okay?" Thalia explained. "So, about your dad…"

"My mother abandoned my father and I when I was born. That is why dad…" Silvia trailed off.

"Your dad?" Zoe asked.

"K-killed himself. I still hate him for being such a jerk." Silvia admitted.

"_Boys,_" Zoe and Thalia sighed, simultaneously.

After a long talk with Thalia and Zoe about how the Hunt was and how Thalia's life was before joining the hunt, Silvia actually found some friends!

"Are you ready to join the hunt?" Thalia asked.

"Yes," was Silvia's simple reply before going to Lady Artemis' tent. "My lady, Silvia would like to join thee hunt," Zoe said. "_The_ Zoe, _the_ is the word," Thalia quietly corrected Zoe.

"Of course!" Artemis said. "You shall say the vow now." Silvia nodded and said:

"_**I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." **_

A silver aura surrounded Silvia. When the aura faded, Silvia felt stronger. She noticed that she had a magical silver bow and arrows, and two hunting knives by her side.

"Will them to go away and they will obey you," Artemis instructed. Silvia obeyed and willed them to go. They obeyed. __

_**Sorry for the tiny chapter! I've got two more stories to update! I really want to stick with one story but my Fiction Press story is not yet complete with even three chapters! Anyways, check out my story The Odd Demigod.  
I am so sorry,**_

_**~I Think I Am Awesome!**_


	4. Sorry!

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry but I can't update my stories these days as my school had already started a long time ago. I will still try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**~I Think I Am Awesome**_


End file.
